Alert devices have been in use for some time, and are typically used with a proprietary base unit. These devices can be worn, such as in the form of a necklace, and typically have a button that can be pressed by the user, causing the device to send a signal to the base unit. The base unit is usually connected to a phone line to place an automated call to a monitoring agency, which charges a fee for the monitoring service. Given the limited functionality of these devices, they are typically only used for medical emergencies or other situations where the user is unable to help themselves. Conventional alert devices, however, are one way devices. That is, they only transmit a signal to the base unit. Furthermore, they have a limited range since the base unit is not moveable.
More recently, some manufacturers have developed wearable devices that can connect with mobile communication device using, for example, the BlueTooth protocol. When these devices are connected to each other wirelessly, they are “paired.” These devices, however, tend to be fairly sophisticated. They often include, for example, a graphical display for visually displaying information. Essentially they are scaled-down version of the mobile device with which they are paired, providing limited access to resources on the mobile communication device. As a result, they can be somewhat expensive, as well as complicated to use for simple alert applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wearable alert device that can be paired with a mobile communication device that can be used to both receive alert messages and alert the user, as well as to send alert events to the mobile communication device that can accomplish these goals without the expense of devices that merely replicate functions of the mobile communication device.
Those skilled in the field of the present disclosure will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Well known elements, structure, or processes that would be necessary to practice the invention, and that would be well known to those of skill in the art, are not necessarily shown and should be assumed to be present unless otherwise indicated.